villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baba Yaga (Las Leyendas)
Baba Yaga is a Slavic witch who despite being a servant of Quetzalcoatl, is the the most consistently appearing antagonistic force on the show, as well as the one whose caused the most bad things to happen to the team. She's only working for Quetzalcoatl because he's trapped her under him, can use her powers to disguise herself, but cannot remove the shackle that binds her to Quetzalcoatl. She also claims to be above "mortal morality", caring only for the fate of witches. She is voiced by Erica Edwards in original version and Blanca Bassion in the english dub. Description Personality Baba Yaga is very cruel and manipulative, she is seen many times throughout the series to manipulate others and even the team, often times under a disguise of sorts. Appearance Baba Yaga has the face of an elderly woman, yet the physique of a rather young lady. Her hair is long, whitish-blonde and heavily braided up. Her skin is of an icy blue complexion. Baba Yaga wears traditional Nordic clothing. History Baba Yaga makes her first debut as a clergyman secretly working under Quetzalcoatl. At the end of Episode 2, It's revealed that Jacob, the townsperson of Leeds, was locked in a closet and replaced by the witch weeks before Leo and co's arrival. In Episode 8 after Alebrije's sacrificed himself two episodes prior, Baba Yaga found him and turned him into the titular Kaiju, then sent him to destroy Japan, and Akihito's spirit. While that plan ultimately fails and although Alebrije is returned to normal, Baba is still able to get what she wanted from Japan, the Celestial Point. Towards the end of Episode 9, Baba Yaga and Nu Gui get into a fight that destroys the cave they are in and Teodora is sure that neither survived. She is proven wrong in the final shot, when Baba's hand bursts out of the rubble. In Episode 11, when Baba Yaga tags along with Leo and company to raid the Chilan's temple for the Esfera, she claims that she'll be just as helpless as they thanks to the temple's power rendering her magic useless. Instead of being reduced to a feeble old hag, however, she proves to be a strong, athletic, and powerful fighter, allowing her to readily survive the ordeal. Baba Yaga proposes in order to get the Esfera and free herself from Quetzalcoatl's servitude. Ultimately she manages to take down the Chilan and then breaks the enemy mine to take the Esfera for herself. It was implied that the remaining members of Team Legend decide to punish Baba Yaga for betraying them, killing Teodora, and trying to kill her comatose body in the 21st Century by leaving her at the mercy of Fenrir, repaying the debt they had to the beast in the process. Gallery Images baba yaga older art.png|Baba Yaga firts scrapped concept arts. baba yaga second art.png|Baba Yaga's desings intended to change some phases in the development. baba yaga human art.png|Unused concept art of human appearance from Baba Yaga. Baba_yaga_legend_quest.png Video ¿Te Falló La Señal, Brujita? (Legend Quest) EN EXCLUSIVA EN NETFLIX Navigation Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Remorseful Category:Trickster Category:Master of Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Fragmental Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fighters Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive